The New Life
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: Troy moves to a new town with his sister after a tragedy. when Troy gets there he gets a life that was unexpected. Love, Drama and more. What will happen with Troy? Troypay
1. New town and new friends

Disclamer: I DO NOT own any of the HSM people.

The New Life

Troy Bolton and his sister Dawn were sitting down in their house. They were watching the basketball game that is on.

Troy has short, light brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He is wearing black basketball shorts and a plan white t-shirt. Troy is 18 and loves basketball more than anything in the world. He and his dad would watch every game together. They even played in their backyard together. Troy was on his school's basketball team he is the point grad.

Dawn, much like her brother, has light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Dawn is wearing a red shirt with teddy bear PJ's. Dawn is 16 and loves to listen to music and party. She got that form her mom. They were always up and ready to go dancing. Troy and Mr. Bolton were calmer and laid back.

Troy and Dawn have a great brother and sister relationship. They never fight and they are very protective of each other.

They were home alone because their mom and dad were out celebrating their 25th anniversary.

Troy was watching the game while Dawn is listening to her MP3 player.

"I hope their having fun" Dawn took her headphones out and looked at Troy.

Troy looked at Dawn and then back at the TV.

"You know they are. Mom loves to party" Troy got up as the phone rang.

"Hello" Troy was still looking at the game.

"Hello is this Mr. Troy Bolton?" the voice asked with concern.

Troy stopped looking at the game and started to pay attention to the voice. It sounded concerned.

"Yeah, who's this?" Troy was a little worried.

"This is Officer Brad Walker. Troy, I am so sorry to be the one who has to tell you this. Your parents have gotten into a car accident. They did not make it" Brad finished.

Troy was in shock. Dawn saw the look on Troy's face and got up. She walked over to him. Troy looked at her and then hung up.

Troy looked at Dawn and then looked down. How was he going to tell her that their parents had just died?

When Troy put his head down Dawn knew something was wrong. She could just feel it in her stomach.

"Who was that?" Dawn just hoped that she was wrong.

"That was Officer Brad Walker" Troy pulled Dawn over to the couch.

"What did he want?" Dawn looked at Troy with a raised eyebrow.

"Dawn, our parents got into a car crash. It was really bad" Troy was looking down.

"Well let's go to the hospital" Dawn got up, but, Troy pulled her back.

"Mom and dad are not in the hospital Dawn. They...They didn't make it" Troy finally looked up at Dawn.

"No, No you're wrong, they have to be wrong" Dawn eyes started to well up with tears.

Troy just looked down again.

"NOO, this was their special night not the worst night of our lives" Dawn started to cry.

Troy got off the couch and grabbed Dawn. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry her eyes out. Troy was trying hard not to cry, but, he just couldn't help it he started o cry as well.

The next few weeks were like hell. They had to identify the bodies. Then they had to plan the funeral. Their Uncle and Aunt, on their mom's side, came down. After the funeral they had to start packing. They were going to be moving to Sunnydale California. They were moving because their Uncle and Aunt got custody of them.

When they finally got to Sunnydale Troy grabbed his stuff and started to take them to his room. He had to go back and forth about four times. Dawn did the same thing except she had to go back about seven times.

When everything was moved in Troy stayed in his room and Dawn stayed with him.

After about a week they started to go to their new school, Sunnydale high.

Dawn's homeroom is English and Troy has the basketball course.

Dawn walked into her homeroom and sat down beside a guy. He turned and looked at her. He smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Jason Cross" Ryan stuck his hand out for her to shake.

Jason Cross has short black hair and green eyes. He is one of the most popular guys in school. He is the captain of the football team. He is wearing a black and white button down shirt and black jeans. He also has some stubble on his cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Dawn" Dawn shook his hand.

Dawn had her hair curled at the ends. She is wearing a purple top and blue jeans.

They started to talk about what the school was like and who their teacher is. They also talked about Dawn being the new girl and how she liked the school so far. They talked till the bell rag and class began.

Troy was in the basketball course and was having fun. He is wearing the uniform for gym; it is red shorts with white shirts. He was going to try out for the school team after school. They were doing partner drills Chad Danforth was Troy's partner.

Chad Danforth has bush black hair and brown eyes. He is a very nice guy with a huge heart. He and his girlfriend are known as the golden couple of Sunnydale high.

While the boys were doing their drills the doors to the gym opened and in walked the Sunnydale Wildcat's cheerleaders.

Troy looked up and saw the head cheerleader. All he could do was stare at her as she walked in. Then, suddenly, he got hit in the ribs with the basketball. He held his ribs in pain. Chad walked over to him.

"That will teach you to pay attention during drills" Chad laughed as Troy stood straight.

"Who's that?" Troy pointed to the head cheerleader.

Chad looked at her and then at Troy again.

"That is Sharpay Evans the most popular and hottest student at Sunnydale high, also the head cheerleader" Chad grabbed the ball and went back to his position on the gym floor.

Sharpay Evans has long blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. Head cheerleader and post popular girl in school. She has her hair straight and is wearing the Wildcat cheerleading uniform.

Troy looked at her one more time before going back to the game.

It is around 9:30am and Troy was about to get the ball when he tripped and fell straight into Sharpay. They both fell to the ground hard.

Troy looked up and Sharpay looked up, brown locked with blue. Troy got up and put his hand out for Sharpay to take. She took his hand and let him help her up.

A/N REVIEW please. this will get intersting.


	2. Getting Along

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own any of the HSM people.**

_Annie1421- thank you for reviewing and here is the next chapter  
_

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Troy Bolton" Troy smiled at her.

Sharpay looked at him and then frowned.

"You're sorry? Is that all you have to say? Do you know who I am?" Sharpay pointed a finger at his chest.

Troy backed up a little.

"You better have more to say then just sorry" Sharpay stepped closed to him.

Troy decided to retaliate.

"Why don't you shut up?" Everyone looked at Troy in shock. "I said that I was sorry deal with it" Troy turned to walk away but Sharpay pulled him back.

"You can't talk to me like that. If I wanted to I could make your life a living hell" Sharpay looked him dead in the eye.

Troy just smirked at her.

"Yeah, then why don't you? My life is great as it is" Troy's voice was stained with sarcasm.

Sharpay was about to say something when the teacher came between them.

"Evans, Bolton in my office NOW!!" Mr. Davis pointed at his office door.

Troy and Sharpay both gave each other dirty looks and then went into the office.

When they got into his office they were told to sit down.

"What the hell was that out there?" Mr. Davis looked at both of them.

Troy looked down not wanting to answer the teacher. Sharpay had other plans.

"This idiot crashed into me. I am head cheerleader, I could have been injured. If I get hurt the whole squad is screwed" Sharpay gave Troy a dirty look.

Troy looked at her and could not believe that she was talking and trying to get him into trouble.

"Are you stupid or something? How many times do I have to tell you that I am sorry? You're not the only one that could have gotten hurt, I fell too. I have a basketball dream that could have been shattered" Troy looked away after he finished.

Mr. Davis looked at both of them.

"Okay listen, Sharpay clam down he said sorry, Troy try your best to stay out of her way. Now, both of you out of my office" Mr. Davis showed them the door.

Later at lunch Sharpay was at her locker. She was wearing a black pair of jeans and a red and blue shirt. Her boyfriend, Tyler Cohen, came up behind her. She turned and smiled at him. She leaned back on her locker and put her arms around his neck. He smiled at her.

Tyler has short, dirty, blond hair that goes over his eyes. His eyes are a light brown. Tyler and Sharpay have been going out for 3 years. Tyler is a pretty violent guy. He has gotten into many fights in the past. He skips a lot of school. Tyler is basically a trouble maker. However, despite all that Sharpay loves him.

"Hey babe, I haven't seen you all day" They smiled at each other.

Tyler leaned in for a kiss. Sharpay smelt his breath and knew he had been drinking, which meant that he was drunk. They kissed anyway. Tyler pulled her closer to him by her hips and deepened the kiss. Sharpay ran her hand through his hair as she pulled back. She took her arms away from his neck and crossed her arms.

"You're drunk" She looked him in the eyes. "I thought that you said that you were going to stop that" Sharpay whispered to him.

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Shar, I thought that we had this talk already" Tyler took his hands from around her waist.

"I just-" Sharpay was cut off because Tyler smacked the locker making her jump and stop talking.

"I'll stop when I want to stop" Tyler walked away with anger.

Sharpay just looked down and then walked away so that she could be alone.

Troy was at his locker and had seen the whole thing.

Troy walked into the cafeteria. He was wearing a black button down shirt with a white shirt under. He was also wearing a pair of blue jeans. He started to look for Dawn.

Dawn was sitting with Jason at lunch because she could not find Troy.

Dawn was eating fries and was now laughing at a joke that one of Jason's friends were telling.

"DAWN" Dawn looked up to see who yelled her name. She looked around the cafe till she saw Troy waving at her. Dawn smiled and waved back.

Jason looked to see who Dawn was waving at.

"Who's that?" Jason stole one of Dawn's fries.

"That's my brother Troy. I'll be right back" Dawn got up and went over to Troy.

"Jason, do you like her or something?" One of Jason's friends asked. Jason just threw a fry at his face.

Dawn walked up to Troy and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey what's up" Dawn asked after they pulled back.

"Nothing just checking up on you" Troy looked to see who Dawn was eating lunch with. "Who are you sitting with?" Troy had a sly smile on his face.

"Jason Cross, captain of the football team" Dawn looks down so she can hide her blush form Troy.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Troy laughed at her reaction.

Dawn's head snapped back up she glared at Troy and then hit his arm.

They talked a bit more then went their separate ways.

Troy went to the roof of the school. As he turned the corner he saw Sharpay pulling her sleeve down she looked at him and then looked away. Troy walked up to the ledge of the roof and leaned on it.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay started to close her bag.

"Just came here to think. What about you?" Troy sat on top of the ledge and looked down at her.

"Same as you" Sharpay got up and sat down beside Troy. "Look about earlier sorry, I'm not normally like that. I've just been on edge lately" Sharpay was looking down at her hands.

Troy smiled at her.

"How about we start over?" Troy jumped off the ledge and stood in front of her. Sharpay gave him a confused look.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton" Troy put his hand out for her to shake.

Sharpay smiled and jumped of the ledge.

"Hi Troy, I'm Sharpay Evans" Sharpay shook his hand with a smile. "When did you move down to Sunnydale?" Sharpay decided that it would be fun to play along.

"Well, me and my family moved down here a few weeks ago" They both looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

Troy ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair. Sharpay caught sight of the ring on Troy's hand when he ran it through his hair.

It was a very beautiful ring. It was gold with red in the middle. Sharpay took his hand in hers to look at the ring.

"Wow, this is a very nice ring. Who gave it to you?" Sharpay let go of his hand and then sat back down on the ledge. Troy followed her.

"My...Uh...Dad gave it to me, his dad gave it to him and so on" Troy leaned back a little on the ledge to let the wind hit him.

"So you moved down here with your whole family?"Sharpay looked at him while also leaning back.

"Y-Yeah my mom, dad, my sister Dawn, and me" Troy looked away when he talked about his family. He didn't care that he was lying. This was a new place and a new life he was allowed to make his way.

"You and your family are close?" Troy nodded. "That's good me and my family are not. I could leave for two weeks and they would not notice" Sharpay checked her watch to see what time it was they still had about five minutes till lunch ended.

"Not a lot of family's are close; I think that my family is as close as they are because of my mom. She always made time for family and expected us to do the same. We also had family night on a Saturday, always" Troy smiled at the memory.

The bell rang they both got up and grabbed their stuff ready to go to class.

"What's your next class?" Sharpay pulled her bag over her shoulder as they walked down the stairs.

"English with Mr. Rapp what about you?" Troy opened the door for both of them.

"Same as you" They smiled at each other before walking into the class.

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think. I promise it is going to get better**.


	3. New friend, new team, and a new car

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own any of the HSM people.**

**ZashleyTroypaylove14- Thankyou for reviewing and enjoy this chapter**

At the end of the day Troy walked up to Sharpay's locker after putting his stuff away. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Shar, where do you live?" Troy leaned on the locker next to hers.

"Not going home I have to be at the B-Ball tryouts today. Why?" Sharpay closed her locker and looked at Troy.

"I have to go to the tryouts to, my sister Dawn is going to have to walk home alone. I don't want her to do that on her first day here" Troy looked past Sharpay and saw Dawn walking towards them.

"Hey Troy, don't worry about me going home alone Jason is going to walk me home" Dawn pointed over to where Jason was waiting.

Troy looked at him and then back at Dawn.

"Alright just be safe" Dawn nodded and then hugged him.

When they pulled back Dawn saw Sharpay. They smiled at each other.

"Oh sorry, Dawn this is Sharpay and Shar this is my sister Dawn" they both shook hand.

"Good luck at the tryouts" Dawn walked away. Troy watched her till she walked through the door.

Sharpay turned and looked at Troy.

"She looks a lot like you" Troy just laughed.

"Come on lets go to the gym" Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand and led him to the gym.

"So why do you have to be at the tryouts?" Troy looked down at their hands and smiled.

"The coach wants some of the cheerleaders to be there" Sharpay realized that they were still holding hand so she let his hand go.

"Glad you have to be here I could use the confidence" Troy gave her a playful wink and headed to the change room.

"What's this you and Troy Bolton, the new kid, actually getting along?" Sharpay looked behind her to see who was talking to her.

It was her best friend Taylor McKessie.

Taylor has medium black hair and brown eyes. She is Chad's girlfriend. Taylor s not on the cheerleading team she was just there to cheer on Chad.

"Chad told me today that you completely blew up on him and now you guys are friends?" Taylor looked at Sharpay to give her an explanation.

"Well, he's really nice and I only blew up at him because I haven't been myself lately, you know that" Sharpay started to stretch.

"Do you like him? Have you forgotten about Tyler? You know your current boyfriend" Taylor stood in front of her.

Sharpay stopped stretching and looked at Taylor. "No of course I don't like him. I just think that he is an attractive friend, but, I love Ty he's the love of my life he always will be" Sharpay looked past Taylor and waved at Troy.

The tryouts went great. Troy was going to be on the team for sure. He would get every basket in.

During the tryouts Troy would look over at Sharpay and smile at her she would always smile back.

At the end of tryouts Troy walked out of the change room. He was drying his still damp hair.

Troy looked up and saw Sharpay waiting for him. They met each other half way.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Troy put the towel he had into his gym bag.

"You asked me what street I lived on" Sharpay started to play with Troy's hair. "I live on Summers Street. Where do you live?" Sharpay looked at him while still playing with his hair.

Troy realized how close they were and could not help but just think.

_She is so beautiful, everything about her, her laugh and her eyes_

"I-I live on Summers Street to" Troy smiled at the thought of living near her. "Would you like to walk home with me?" Troy put a stray blond hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I would" Sharpay started to laugh at his hair.

Troy gave her a playful glare as they walked out of the gym.

"Then Chad turns around and says, no you big, big freak" They both started laughing as they walked up to Sharpay's door.

"Chad seems like a funny guy" Troy took a quick look at the outside of her house. "Nice house" They smiled at each other.

"Thanks, for walking me home and for the complement" Sharpay took her keys out and put it into her lock. "So, how far is your house form here?" Sharpay turned to look at him.

"It's about six houses down" Troy looked up at the house again and saw that all the lights were out. "Are you home alone?" Troy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't know when my dad will be home my mom might not come home and my brother, Ryan, won't be home for about three weeks" Sharpay opened her door but stayed outside.

Troy took out his cell phone and gave it to her.

"Put your number in and give me your cell" Sharpay gave him her cell and put her number into his phone.

Troy did the same then he took a picture of himself on the phone and gave it back to her. Sharpay gave him his phone back. He took a picture of her. They smiled at each other.

"Alright so I'll see you tomorrow" They hugged and Troy walked away.

As Troy walked up the drive way to his house he saw a car. The car was a 2008 black Mercedes CLS, Troy's favourite car.

Troy walked into the house and saw Dawn in the living room. He walked in and smiled at her. He sat down on the couch beside her and leaned back.

"Whose car is that outside?" Troy looked at the TV.

"Ask Uncle Tom" Dawn was trying her best not to smile.

Tom came into the living room form the kitchen and smiled at Troy.

"Hey Troy, glad you're here come outside with me" Troy followed Tom outside.

They walked up to the car.

"Uncle Tom, whose car is this?" Troy questioned again. Troy smiled, picturing himself in the car.

"It's your car" Troy looked up at him in shock. Tom tossed him the keys.

"NO WAY THANKS" Troy jumped up in excitement. He got into the car and took it for a spin.

A/N Thank you all that reviewed, please review again lol.


	4. Oh my! Brother Dearest

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own any of the HSM people.**

**Thank you to **

Michelle

2binthafuture

roypay4eternity

Annie1421

ZashleyTroypaylove14

Then next day Troy was very excited about riding in his new car. He ran down stairs. He had his hair in a faux hawk. He was wearing a white shirt under a red sweeter with black jeans.

Troy ran out the door and saw Dawn already waiting for him. Dawn hand on a purple and white blouse with blue jeans. Her hair was styled straight.

They both got into the car. Dawn sat in the back seat.

Troy started to drive down the street. As he was driving he saw Sharpay getting out of her house. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a design going down the arms and a logo on the front of the shirt. She also had on a pair of tight black jeans. Her hair was styled wavy.

Troy slowed down and rolled down his window.

"Hey want a ride" Sharpay looked over to see who was asking. She smiled when she saw that it was Troy.

Sharpay got into the passenger's seat.

"Hey, this is your car?" Sharpay pulled her seatbelt on. Troy looked at her and nodded.

Sharpay turned and saw Dawn.

"Hey Dawn" Sharpay waved at her.

"Hey Sharpay" Dawn waved back.

Soon they arrived at school. Dawn was the first one out of the car then Troy and Sharpay.

Dawn walked away from them when she saw Jason. Sharpay stood next to Troy and whispered to him.

"Do you think that they will go out?" Troy looked at her and whispered back.

"Yeah, I think they will eventually" They both started to walk into the school.

Their hands were intertwined as they walked into the building.

"Let's see if you made the team" Sharpay pulled him over to the tryout sheets.

Danny Taylor-F

Mark Rapp-F-C

Chris O'Neal-C-F

Troy Bolton-G

(Etc)

"Yeah good job Wildcat" Sharpay hugged him.

"Wildcat?" Troy asked when they pulled back.

"Well yeah, now that you are an official Wildcat" They smiled and made their way to the gym still holding hands.

"So are you going to the gym again Shar?" Troy looked at her while leaning on the wall beside the gym doors.

"No that was a rare time when we actually have practise. Today I have to go to first. I'll see you at lunch and 4th then we can ride home together" Troy smiled and nodded. Sharpay stood on her tip toes and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek before walking away.

-  
Troy's class got out early. He decided to walk around the school. He saw Sharpay in her class as he was about to walk by. He stopped and looked at his watch. Troy saw that class was about to end so he decided to wait for her.

Soon the bell rang the class stared to leave. Sharpay walked out she was reading the text book she had. She closed it and looked up at Troy and smiled.

"Hey you got out early?" Sharpay gave him a quick hug.

They started to walk to her locker.

"Yeah, so I decided to walk around the school. Then I found your class so"- Troy was cut off because someone tackled him to the ground.

Sharpay gasped and jumped back in shock.

Troy was finding it hard to breath with this guy on his ribs. He started to get punched in the face.

"Get off him Mike" Troy heard Sharpay yell.

Sharpay looked around for help. She felt someone push her. Sharpay looked to her left and saw Dawn standing there in shock. Dawn stared to move forward but Sharpay pulled her back. She looked up and saw Jason and Chad standing there.

"Chad, Jason help him" They both looked at Sharpay and then went over to the fight.

Chad and Jason both grabbed Mike and pulled him back from Troy.

Sharpay and Dawn went over to Troy. He looked at both of them before getting up. He looked at Jason and Chad to see that Mike guy laughing. Troy acted on instinct.

Troy lunged at Mike. He pushed into one of the lockers and started to pound on his face.

"Get out of here Troy!" Chad pushed Troy form Mike.

Troy was about to attack again when he felt someone pulling him away. When they got away from the crowd Troy looked to see who had pulled him away. It was Sharpay. They were headed for the roof.

"Who the hell was that son of a bitch?" Troy was pacing the roof.

Sharpay was pouring water on some tissue paper. She was going to use it to clean one of Troy's cuts.

Troy had a cut above his left eye and a bruise on his right cheek. He also had a bruise forming on his left cheek bone.

"Mike Martin, ex-point guard of the Wildcats. He probably got jealous that you took his place. Come here Wildcat, I have to clean that cut" Troy sat down beside her with a huff.

Sharpay smiled at his and started to clean his cut. Troy would grimace every now and again.

Troy and Sharpay were walking down the hall to go to Troy's locker. As they were walking Troy's hand brushed with Sharpay's. Eventually Troy just took a hold of her hand. She looked at him and smiled.

When they got to Troy's locker they saw Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Dawn waiting for them.

As soon as Dawn saw Troy she ran up and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked after Troy and Dawn had parted.

"Yeah, fine just pissed" They all laughed.

Taylor noticed that Sharpay and Troy were holding hand. She had to remember to ask Sharpay about that later.

"Let's go to the cafeteria" Jason lead the way to the cafe.

It was lunch time Troy and Sharpay missed third period because of the fight.

-  
After lunch Sharpay and Troy headed to fourth period. They had a supply for the day. So, instead of doing work they all talked.

"So you are still coming to the party on Saturday right?" Sharpay looked at Troy and then back down at her phone.

Sharpay was turning 18 and was having a huge party. She was inviting everyone. Sharpay wanted to make sure that certain people were there were sure. There was no way that Sharpay would have fun if her friends weren't there. Troy was happy to find out that he was one of those people that Sharpay needed there.

Tyler was also invited. Sharpay had gone to his house to see him a few days ago but no one was home. She tried to call him but no one picked up. So, finally she texted him and was still waiting for a reply. She hoped that he would come despite everything. He was still her boyfriend and she loved him. However, for some reason Sharpay could not figure out why she would get really happy to see Troy.

"Of course would not miss it for the world" Troy leaned back in his chair and looked at the clock. Class was about to end.

Troy and Sharpay both started to grab their stuff.

"You still want a ride home?" Troy was hoping she would say yes. Dawn was going to Jason's house and he did not want to ride home alone. That and he liked Sharpay.

"Yeah, would not go home any other way" They both smiled at each other.

Soon enough the bell rang they both left the class.

They first went to Sharpay's locker and then to Troy's.

-  
The ride home was fun Sharpay got Troy to some of her favourite songs.

By the time the songs were done they were at Sharpay's house. They smiled at each other before getting out. Troy walked her to her front door.

"Thank for the ride" Troy was about to say something when her front door opened.

Troy and Sharpay both looked to see who had walked out. Once the figure was out the door completely it turned to face them. Sharpay got a huge smile on her face. She jumped into the figures arms.

"Ryan what are you doing here" Troy then understood who this person was.

Ryan Evans, Sharpay's older brother who goes to UCLA. Ryan has blond hair and blue eyes and is pretty tall. He likes to play guitar and is trying to form his own band.

"What? You didn't actually think that I would actually miss my little sister's birthday did you?" They both hugged again.

Sharpay tuned to Troy and smiled. She pulled him closer to Ryan.

"Ryan this is my good friend Troy Bolton. He just moved down here. Troy this is my brother Ryan" They both smiled at each other and then shook hands.

"Alright well I have to go to the store. Shar, I'll be back soon" Sharpay nodded and watched as he left.

When Sharpay looked back at Troy he was just closing his phone.

"Shar, I need a new background on my phone" Sharpay took his phone.

Sharpay stood in front of Troy and put the phone in front of both of them. Troy understood what she was doing so he put his hand on her waist and pulled her close to his body. She rested her head on his chest. They both smiled and she took the picture.

They looked at the result and smiled. It came out really good. Sharpay gave his hone back to him.

"Alright so I'll see you tomorrow" Troy gave her a hug and was about to walk away when Sharpay called him. He turned and faced her again.

"Come over for breakfast tomorrow" Troy nodded and walked away.

-  
When Troy got home he went straight to his computer. He got the picture of him and Sharpay and put it on his computer. He printed the picture out and headed back for his car.

Troy got into his car and started to drive.

Ryan was just getting out of his car when he saw Troy's car go by. Ryan went in to the house and up to Sharpay's room. He knocked on the door and heard a "come in" went he went it Ryan smiled at Sharpay. He sat down on the bed.

"Did you know that there is a person on our street with a Mercedes?" Sharpay looked up at Ryan from her book.

"Yeah, that's Troy's car. How did you not see that before? He parked right outside our house" Sharpay laughed at her brother's confused look.

"I cannot believe that it s his car. That is an expensive car. I also can't believe that I did not see it before" they both started to laugh.

"So what is with you and Troy?" Ryan laid down beside Sharpay.

"He and I are really good friends and nothing more. I _do_ still have a boyfriend" Sharpay put her book on the table beside her and turned so she was face to face with Ryan.

"You're still dating that loser?" Ryan never approved of Sharpay's relationship with Tyler.

"Ryan don't start this again. I love Ty very much" Ryan just nodded.

"Just so you know if I find out he is the reason for that bruise on your arm. So help me God he will live to regret it" Sharpay looked at him and then out her window.

"So, things haven't changed much around here have they?" Sharpay gave Ryan a confused look. "Well you know, mom not coming home for days, weeks, months. Dad almost never at home" Sharpay just gave him a sad smile.

"As far as that goes it has not changed. Except now if dad comes home late it could be for two reasons one could be because he still goes to that strip club the other could be because he is with some women. I don't know anymore and to be honest I don't care. He can do whatever or whoever he wants" they both headed for the door.

Sharpay was going for a shower and Ryan was going to his room.

-  
While all that was going on Troy was at the mall. He was at a jewellery store. He was going to get the picture of him and Sharpay put on the left side of a heart shaped locket. Then he was get the words "Happy Birthday, Love Always Troy" on the right side.

Troy walked up to one of the staff members and told him what he wanted. He picked out a gold heart with a diamond in the middle.

Troy walked around the mall for about a half-hour and then went back to the store. When he got the locket he thought it was perfect. He could not wait to give it to Sharpay.

**A/N Thank you all that reviewed, please review again lol.**


	5. PARTY! and an unexpected wake up call

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own any of the HSM people.**

**Thank you to **

Michelle

2binthafuture

Troypay4eternity

Annie1421

ZashleyTroypaylove14

The next day Troy got up at around 8:30. He had his hair spiked in random places. All he did was put gel on his hands and ran it through his hair. He was wearing black shorts and a red Wildcat t-shirt.

Troy ran down stairs. His aunt Amy looked at him from the living room.

"Where are you going?" She walked over to him.

"My friend invited me over for breakfast" Troy grabbed the roses that in a nearby vase. He looked at Amy and she gave him a look. "What? It's her birthday I have to give her something before the party" Troy was about to walk out the door when Amy pulled him back.

"At least you could tie them up in a ribbon" Amy took a red ribbon and tied them up for Troy. She gave it to them and Troy ran out the door. Amy just smiled.

-  
Troy walked up to Sharpay's door and rang the door bell. Troy turned his back to the door waiting for someone to answer it. Soon he heard a click. Troy turned to see Sharpay smiling at him.

"Flowers for the birthday girl" Troy handed her the flowers.

"Thanks Wildcat" Sharpay gave him a huge hug.

"Happy birthday" Sharpay smiled at him and pulled back.

Troy took her hand as they walked into the house.

Sharpay led them into the kitchen. Ryan was sitting down looking at his phone when he saw them walk in.

"Hey Ryan" Troy sat down on a chair beside Sharpay.

"Morning Troy" Ryan smiled at him and then looked at his phone.

"Alright so I am going to put these in some water and then start breakfast" Sharpay got up Troy followed.

"No, you are going to put those in water and then you are going to get your cute little butt up to your room. Ryan and I are going to make you breakfast" Sharpay tried to argue but Troy kept on insisting. Finally Sharpay agreed and went upstairs.

When Sharpay went upstairs Ryan and Troy started to make breakfast. They made eggs, pancakes, sausages, bacon, and shredded hash brown. They got out orange juice and apple juice as well as chocolate milk.

"Troy can you go get Sharpay?" Troy nodded and headed upstairs.

Troy heard music coming from one of the bedrooms. Troy knocked and heard a slight "come in" so he opened the door. Sharpay looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey come on let's go. We made the best breakfast ever. So, let's get that cute little butt down stairs" Sharpay got up from the bed and went to go down stairs.

Sharpay was dressed natural. She had her hair up in a messy bun. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black and white track pants.

"First you want my butt upstairs and now you want it downstairs make up your mind" They both laughed as they went downstairs.

"Wow you guys made all this?" They both nodded. "Thank you" Sharpay gave them both a hug.

They stared to eat. Soon they were all done. Troy was helping Sharpay with the dishes.

"So, who was that guy you were with in that picture in your room?" Troy started to dry his hands.

"That is my boyfriend Tyler Cohen" They both sat down on the couch.

It was only them at her house. Ryan had gone to the mall.

"Boyfriend?" Sharpay nodded. "How come I never see you around with him?" Troy wanted to know more about this guy.

"Well he hasn't been around lately" Troy was about to ask some more questions, but, when he looked into her eyes for some reason he could tell she did not want to talk about his. So he dropped it.

Troy looked to his left and saw that there were streamers and balloons on the ground.

"Hey let me help you decorate this place for the party" Sharpay looked at him and then at her house and thought that she probably would need help.

"Alright" they both got off the couch.

Soon most of the place was decorated. It was 5:05. Troy looked at the time.

"Okay I better get going I have to take a shower and get ready" Troy kissed her cheek and then walked out of the living room.

"Later Wildcat" Sharpay continued o decorate her place.

-  
Troy once again walked down his steps and into the hallway. This time his hair was left natural. He was wearing a black and blue plaid shirt with a grey undershirt. He also had on a pair of black jeans.

Troy grabbed the gift for Sharpay and turned around to see Dawn looking at him.

"You're leaving early. It's only 5:35 the party starts at 6:30" Troy looked at her while putting on his shoes.

"After I left her place I told Sharpay that I would come earlier than the rest of the gust and just spend some more time with her" Troy got up and straightened his shirt.

Dawn looked down and saw the gift in his hand.

"What did you get her?" Dawn started to walk him to the door.

"I got her a locket that has an engraving inside it with a picture of her and me in it" Troy opened the door and looked at Dawn. "So, I'll see you at the party later?" Dawn nodded and then closed and locked the door.

-  
Sharpay walked down her stairs she had her hair straight. She was wearing a white summer dress that had a design going from her chest to her upper back.

Sharpay was about to go to her living room when her doorbell rang. She opened the door to her house and saw Ryan and Troy standing outside. She let them both in.

"Here's your birthday gift" Troy handed it to her. Sharpay took it and gave him a hug.

Ryan, Sharpay, and Troy sat around the living room and talked till 6:25 people started to flow in.

Soon the party was pumping and still no sign of Tyler. However, for once Sharpay did not care. She was having a great time with Troy. They stayed together for the entire party.

"Shar, I want a picture of you and Troy together" Ryan had finally made it to Sharpay through the crowd.

Sharpay heard what Ryan had said so she took Troy's hand and pulled him to a less crowded place.

"Why have we stopped dancing?" Troy gave her a playful glare.

"My brother would like a picture of us" Sharpay pointed to her brother.

Troy pulled her close to him and then put his arms around her waist and held her there. Sharpay put her hands on to his elbows and snuggled up to his chest.

Ryan smiled at both of them and then took the picture.

-  
At around 2:00 the party was over and everyone except Troy, Dawn, Chad, Taylor, and Jason had left.

Taylor was in the kitchen talking to Sharpay. The rest of them were in the living room sitting around and talking.

"Sharpay, if you don't like him then why do you keep holding his hand. You guys hug all the time and he drives you home every day. Sharpay what is going on?" Sharpay turned and looked at Taylor.

"I don't know, I think that I might like him. It's just I haven't seen Tyler in so long. I love him but Troy is really there for me" Taylor just hugged her and they both walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright, I think we should get going" Chad got up and walked up to Taylor. Taylor nodded in agreement.

They said bye and left to go home.

Jason decide that he would walk Dawn home. Troy stayed back to help Sharpay clean up.

"You don't have to do this Troy" Sharpay walked into the kitchen with him following her.

Sharpay still had to open the gifts she got. So she still had yet to see what Troy got her.

"Don't worry about it. What are friends for?" Troy smiled at her and she smiled back.

-  
"I'll call you tomorrow Troy. Thanks again for everything" Sharpay was leaning on the door frame.

"Not a problem, tell me what you think of the gift when you open it" Sharpay nodded.

Troy hugged her and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he started to walk home.

-  
Sharpay was sitting in her bedroom with Ryan they had opened all her gifts. Only Troy's gift was left. She decide to save his for last.

When Sharpay opened it her breath got caught and she felt tears hit the brim of her eyes. She opened the locket up first she smiled at the picture of them together. Then the tears that were about fall did fall.

Ryan looked at the locket and smiled.

"This guy would be the perfect boyfriend" Sharpay looked up at her brother and then back down at the picture of them together.

-  
The next day Sharpay was waking up because her cell phone was going off. She picked it up without even looking at the name or picture of who was calling.

"Hello" Sharpay's voice was horse due to lack of sleep.

Sharpay feel asleep at around 3:30 and it was now 9:00.

"Hey baby" Sharpay sat up when she heard the voice.

**A/N Thank you all that reviewed, please review again lol.**


	6. He lied to me!

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own any of the HSM people.**

**Thank you to **

Michelle

2binthafuture

Troypay4eternity

Annie1421

ZashleyTroypaylove14

"Tyler! Where have you been?" Sharpay was now fully awake.

"I've been in rehab. That day that we had a fight what you said made me understand. So, I decided to go and get some help and I did it. I am completely clean. It took 2 weeks but I did it" Sharpay wanted nothing more than to be happy. However, Tyler is an alcoholic that does not get fixed in 2 weeks.

"Ty, babe, I want to believe you but it's a little hard" Sharpay was pacing her room.

"I know it is, so let me prove it to you. On Monday I'll find a way to prove it to you. By the way happy belated birthday. Also I want to say that I am so sorry about all the abuse when I was drunk" Sharpay looked at her full length mirror and remembered all he had ever done to her.

"It's okay Ty we'll talk on Monday" They both hung up.

Sharpay then remembered the locket she picked it up from her dresser and put it on. Sharpay got herself cleaned up and then change into shorts and a Sunnydale High hoddie.

Sharpay sat down on her bed and called Troy.

After 3 rings Troy picked up.

"Hey Shar"

"Hey, thank you for the locket. It is so beautiful. I love it" Sharpay was looking at the words and smiling.

"Good, I'm happy that you like it"

"So, what are your plans for today?" Sharpay stepped out into her balcony area.

"Well, Chad wants me to play basketball with him for, like, half the day. Then I promised Dawn I would spend time with her"

"That sounds like fun. Me and Ryan are going to go to the movies and the mall" Jessica walked back into her room and started o look through her closet.

They both talked a bit more and then hung up.

-  
Sharpay walked out of her kitchen on Monday morning. She had on a black skirt, that was knee high, and a pink blouse. Her hair was styled straight and wavy at the ends.

"That's the locket that Troy gave you right?" Ryan was sitting in the living room watching TV when Sharpay walked in.

"Yes it is" Sharpay sat beside her on the couch.

Ryan looked at the time and then at Sharpay.

"Shouldn't you start walking to school?" Ryan pointed to the time.

Sharpay shook her head.

"Troy picks me up in the mornings" Sharpay changed the channel to some cartoons.

Ryan just smiled and looked away.

Soon the bell rang. Sharpay opened the door and smiled at Troy.

Troy had his hair straight so that it was just touching his eyes. He had on a, light brown, button down shirt, a white and blue striped shirt under that and blue ripped jeans.

"Hey, later Ryan" Sharpay closed her door and they both went into Troy's car.

-  
Sharpay was at her locker at lunch. She had not seen Tyler all day. Suddenly she felt arms go around her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. There were some complications with stuff at the attendance. It's all better now" Sharpay turned in the arms of her boyfriend. She smiled at Tyler.

"Hey Ty" Tyler pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

When they pulled back Sharpay looked at his appearance for the first time. Tyler's hair was the same. He was wearing an army green t-shirt with blue jeans.

They both leaned in and kissed. For the first time in a long time Tyler did not have the smell of booze on his breath. Sharpay deepened the kiss. Sharpay put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist.

They pulled back when they heard a forced cough behind them. Sharpay turned to see who it was.

"Hey Troy" Sharpay hugged him and then was pulled back by Tyler.

"Hey" Troy looked behind her and at Tyler.

Sharpay saw who he was looking at.

"Tyler this is Troy Bolton, he's new here, Troy this is Tyler" They shook each other's hands.

"Listen Shar, I have practise after school. Do you mind going home?" Troy balanced on a locker.

"No, I was going to walk home with Ty anyways. Come over at around 6:00 we'll hang" Troy nodded.

Troy leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek before walking away.

"Later Wildcat" Sharpay called.

Tyler looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Wildcat?" Sharpay turned and looked at him.

"He's on the basketball team" Tyler just nodded.

"So how did you two meet?" Tyler took her hand and they started to walk to his class.

"He crashed into me and then we talked and eventually got along. Now he and I are really good friends. We get along great. We hang out all the time and he gives me rides home and stuff" Sharpay had a dreamy look on her face the whole time. That did not go unnoticed by Tyler.

"So, he's just a friend?" Tyler stopped at his class and leaned back on the wall.

"Yeah, I love you I don't think anyone can replace that type of love" Sharpay didn't know if she was trying to convince herself of that or Tyler.

Tyler nodded and then gave her a quick kiss before going to class.

-  
Soon before they knew it 5 months had past. The Wildcats had won all their games and were going to the finales.

Jason and Dawn were finally going out.

Chad and Taylor were still in love.

Troy had become the most popular guy at the school.

Tyler has been sober for those 5 months.

Sharpay thinks that she is falling out of love with Tyler and in love Troy.

Sharpay and Troy had been getting a lot closer. Tyler and she were drifting apart.

They started to drift because, even though, Tyler had been sober the abuse started again. Not being able to drink made him angrier. Sharpay would try her best to hide the bruises, but, she knew Troy could see them. She did see Troy everyday he would see them and ask how she got them she would just lie.

They were all at dinner currently.

Jason was sitting beside Dawn. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a blue and red t-shirt and black jeans.

Dawn was beside Tyler. She was wearing a blue sundress and her hair was styled wavy.

Tyler was wearing a red sweater and blue jeans.

On the other side was Troy and he was sitting down beside Sharpay. Sharpay was sitting beside Taylor.

Troy was wearing a green and white shirt with black jeans. He had a black ball-cap on sideways.

Sharpay was wearing a black, tight, shirt and blue jeans her hair was straight.

Taylor had on a red and white blouse with black jeans.

On the ends of the table were Chad and Ryan.

Chad had on a blue sleeveless shirt and blue jeans.

Ryan had on a green sweater over a black shirt and blue jeans.

They were all having a good time at dinner. Well, everyone except Tyler. Troy and Sharpay were getting way to cozy for him.

Troy had his arm around Sharpay's shoulder. Sharpay was leaning on him.

"It was probably the funniest things that Dawn has ever done" Troy had just finished telling a story about Dawn and it had everyone laughing.

The waiter that they had came and put the food down on the table for them. They all started to dig in.

"This food is amazing. I haven't been here for so long I forgot how good it is" Ryan took a sip form his drink.

"Your right, this stake is amazing. Shar you have got to try it" Sharpay nodded and turned to him. Troy cut a small piece and put it in her mouth.

"That is good" Sharpay said with smile. "It's not as good as this tilapia, here" Sharpay gave Troy a piece and smiled when she saw him smile at the taste.

They talked and had a few good laughs before they had to go home.

-  
They were talking in the parking lot.

"Alright so we'll see you guy tomorrow?" Troy asked while walking over to his car.

They all nodded.

Dawn gave Jason a quick kiss before going over to Troy.

Tyler pulled Sharpay in for a longer kiss then the one between Dawn and Jason. When they pulled back she walked over to Troy.

They got into the car and took off.

-  
The next day Sharpay was talking to Taylor at her locker. They were just talking about some homework when the rest of the gang came.

They all started to talk about anything and everything. Suddenly they heard cheering. The gang looked down the hall to see Troy walking their way. He was getting high fives and bumping fist with everyone.

"He really is Sunnydale High's golden boy" Chad looked at them and they all nodded.

"I am really happy for him" They all turned and looked at Dawn. "When our parents died Troy took it really hard. I think that basketball is helping him move on" They all smiled at her, all except Sharpay.

All Sharpay heard was that their parents had died. Troy told her that they were alive. Why would Troy lie to her? She thought that they could be honest with each other.

"Parents died?" Sharpay had not realized that she said it out loud until Dawn started to talk to her.

"Yeah, like a little over 5 months ago. He did tell right?" Sharpay looked at Troy and then remembered that day on the roof top.

FLASHBACK

_"So you moved down here with your whole family?"Sharpay looked at him while also leaning back. _

_"Y-Yeah my mom, dad, my sister Dawn, and me" Troy looked away when he talked about his family. He didn't care that he was lying. This was a new place and a new life he was allowed to make his way. _

_"You and your family are close?" Troy nodded. "That's good me and my family are not. I could leave for two weeks and they would not notice" Sharpay checked her watch to see what time it was they still had about five minutes till lunch ended. _

_"Not a lot of family's are close; I think that my family is as close as they are because of my mom. She always made time for family and expected us to do the same. We also had family night on a Saturday, always" Troy smiled at the memory. _

_The bell rang they both got up and grabbed their stuff ready to go to class. _

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yeah he did tell me. I just get sad when I think about it" Sharpay felt a tight pull at her heart.

"Hey Troy, you the man" Someone yelled when Troy got closer to them.

Troy looked at that person and smiled.

"No you the man" Troy gave that guy a high five as he walked by.

They all smiled at Troy.

"Hey guys, Chad you pumped up for the championship match" Chad nodded and gave him a high five.

Troy went to put his arm around Sharpay, but she moved away from him. Instead she went to Tyler and snuggled up to him. Troy gave her a confused look she had never did that before.

"Uh... Sharpay are you going to go home with me?" Troy was still a little confused.

"No, I'm going to go home with Tyler" Tyler looked at her and smiled.

Sharpay would not look him in the eye.

Troy frowned and nodded.

They all talked a little bit more and then they walked away.

**A/N Thank you all that reviewed, please review again lol.**


	7. How could you's and I love you's

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own any of the HSM people.**

**Thank you to **

Michelle

2binthafuture

Troypay4eternity

Annie1421

ZashleyTroypaylove14

When Sharpay got home with Tyler she brought them up to her room. She turned and looked at Tyler.

"Look Ty, I think we should talk" Sharpay leaned on her wall and looked at him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tyler sat down on her bed.

"I don't feel a connection anymore. I mean, you told me you would stop drinking, and you did, but, the abuse didn't stop. Tyler I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry I think we should break up" Sharpay looked down not able to look at Tyler.

Tyler jumped up from the bed. He walked up to Sharpay and pushed against the wall hard. Ryan was out so nobody was there to help her.

"Really? That the reason? It has nothing to do with Troy?" Sharpay pushed Tyler away from her.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with Troy" Sharpay was about to walk out the door when Tyler pulled her back.

He slapped her hard enough to make her go back into the wall. Then he casually walked up to her.

"Trust me you will regret this" Tyler whispered into her ear. He turned around and walked out the door.

Sharpay wiped the few tears that fell and made her way over to the balcony. She stepped out and saw Troy playing basketball she decide to go and talk to him.

-  
Troy was playing Basketball at the local court. It was located right between Sharpay and his house.

Troy could not stop thinking about why Sharpay would not look at him. He also did not understand why she would lie to him about the bruises that she gets. How stupid did she think he was? Troy knew that someone was doing it to her.

Troy shot the ball and then turned. He bent and picked up his water bottle. He started to drink it. He started to turn around again when he was hit in the stomach with his basketball.

As soon as the impact was made ac spit his water out. He looked up to see who did it. He was surprised to see Sharpay standing there glaring at him.

"What the hell was that about Shar?" Troy asked when he finally caught his breath.

Troy shot her a glare back. Then Troy realized that Sharpay was on the verge of crying. She had tears in her eyes.

"How could you not tell me?" Sharpay looked at him and then to the ground.

"Tell you what?" Troy started to walk up to her.

Sharpay backed away from him.

"Don't act stupid!! You know what I'm talking about" Sharpay started to cry.

Troy gave her a confused look.

"Your parent are dead" Troy looked at her and then looked away. "You told me that they were alive. We have known each other for 5 months and you have lied to me for those 5 months. How can I ever trust you?" The tears just kept on coming they were not stopping.

Troy looked at her and then walked right up to her.

"Yeah, I did lie to you and it was wrong, but, I am not the only one that has lied. You can keep coming up with excuses for those bruises if you want" Now it was Sharpay who gave Troy the confused look. "How stupid do you think I am? I know that you get that form someone. Now it can't be your dad because he never comes home and your mom hasn't been home since I met you. Ryan would never do that to you he loves you too much. So that only leaves Tyler right? He drinks a little bit and then smacks you around" Sharpay had a hurt look on her face. Troy decided to ignore that. "Or maybe that's how you like your men. You know a little rough maybe you like being roughed up" Troy was speaking without thinking.

The next thing he knew he felt a sting against his cheek. Sharpay had slapped him. Troy's head snapped to the left. Sharpay walked right up to his face. She was still crying.

"Fuck you, how dare you say that? I thought you were my friend. I loved you. I guess I don't have a good choice in men" Sharpay shook her head and walked away.

Troy grabbed his basketball and whipped it at the back board and walked back to his house. He had to get ready for the game it was in an hour.

-  
When Sharpay got back to her house she fell down on her bed and started to cry.

Ryan walked into the house and went up stairs to talk to Sharpay when he heard sobbing. Ryan ran into the room.

"Sharpay what happened?" Ryan sat down on the end of her bed.

Sharpay just shook her head.

"Does this have to do with Tyler?" Ryan was waiting for any reason to beat that guy up.

Sharpay sat up in her bed and wiped her tears.

"It doesn't really have to with Ty. I broke up with him. That's not the reason that I'm crying. After I broke up with Ty I went to go talk to Troy. Today I found out, in school, form Dawn that their parents had died a little over 5 months ago. Troy told me that they were alive. Then when I went over to talk to him we had a fight. He said the meanest things to me" Sharpay started to cry again.

Ryan nodded.

"Do you think that he was just angry and was talking without thinking? What did he say to you?" Ryan made Sharpay look at him.

Sharpay took a breath and then started to tell Ryan the whole story from start to finish.

"So tell me now if he has the right to be mad?" Sharpay had finally stopped crying and was now just pissed.

"Well Shar, it sounds to me that he was mad because he knew that someone was abusing you but you never told him. However, he lying to you is just as bad and yes you do have the right to be mad. There is just one thing that I need to say. Why are you getting so bent out of shape over this? He is just your friend and not even for that long. Why is it bothering you so much?" Ryan could tell from the start that Sharpay felt more than friendship for Troy. She only wanted Sharpay to admit it.

"Oh my God, that's it he's not just a friend. I love him like I would love a boyfriend. Ryan I love him" Sharpay smiled at that and jumped of the bed.

"Then go to his place and tell him that" Ryan was getting so exited for her.

Sharpay was about to leave her bedroom when she realized something.

Ryan gave Sharpay a confused look when he saw her smiled droop.

"What? What is it?"Sharpay looked at her.

"Today is the Championship game. I have to get to that game" Sharpay started to think of ways to get to the game.

"Shar, I have a car. I'll take you" Sharpay nodded.

"Okay, just let me change" Ryan nodded and left her room.

After a little while Sharpay came out wearing a red and white dress hat went up to her knees. Her hair was left natural.

They both ran to the car.

-  
This was it for Troy it was now or never. It was the 4th quarter and they were tied 75-75. The team was counting on him. Troy looked at himself one more time in the locker room mirror. He was wearing the Wildcat jersey red and white with Wildcat written across the chest. He was number 14.

Troy was trying his best to concentrate on the game, but, all he could think about was Sharpay and what he had said to her. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Then the buzzer went off indicating that the time out was over.

Troy stepped back on to the court and the crowd cheered him.

Troy looked up and looked over the crowed. Something caught his eye. It was her she was here. Sharpay was smiling at him. That was all that he needed.

There was only 10 seconds left. The whistle went and they started.

Troy had the ball he passed it to Chad. Chad passed it to Mark. Mark dribbled and quickly passed it to Troy. 3 seconds. Troy shoots the shot is good and the buzzer goes off. The crowed went nuts. They had done it Wildcats won.

Troy got away from the crazy crowed and looked for Sharpay. They saw each other and met halfway.

"Sharpay look I am really sorry about the things I said" Sharpay hugged him he hugged her back tight.

"Me too Troy I'm sorry that I slapped you" Sharpay said when they pulled back.

Sharpay looked into his ocean blue eyes and he looked into her brown orbs.

"I love you" they both said at the same time.

They smiled at each other. Troy leaned in; one had on her waist the other on her arm. Sharpay did the same except her hand was on his arm and the other on his neck.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Troy was the one to deepen the kiss. Soon they pulled back. Troy pulled her over to the team.

"WILDCATS, WILDCATS" They all lifted up the trophy as a team and started to jump up and down.

During all of this the kiss and everything Tyler had been watching with a frown.

**A/N Thank you all that reviewed, please review again lol.**


	8. Don't leave me baby

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own any of the HSM people.**

**Thank you to **

Michelle

2binthafuture

Troypay4eternity

Annie1421

ZashleyTroypaylove14

The next 3 months went great for everyone. Sharpay and Troy were completely in love they were going to prom together. Prom was tonight. For those 3 months Troy had not heard a thing form Tyler she was glad.

-  
Ryan knocked on the bathroom door.

"Shar, you ready? Troy's here" Ryan waited for the reply.

He got it when Sharpay walked out of the bathroom. Sharpay had a full length pink dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was straight. They smiled at each other and walked down stairs.

Troy looked up when they came down. He got up from the couch and looked Sharpay up and down. Troy walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss. Troy took her wrist and put the pink corsage on it.

"You look...Wow" Sharpay blushed.

"Troy, you look hot" Sharpay complemented back.

Troy had on a traditional tux black jacket and dress pants. He also had a white shirt and a black tie to go with that. His hair straight so it was brushing his eyes.

"Thank you, ready to go?" Troy put his arm out for her to take.

Sharpay was about to put his arm through his when she remembered something.

"Oh, my purse I forgot it. Give me one second to go get it" Troy nodded. Sharpay took off up the stairs.

-  
Once Sharpay got to her room she opened and closed her door. She grabbed her purse. When she turned around she gasped. There standing in her room and behind her door was Tyler.

Sharpay was about to scream but Tyler stopped her.

"You might not want to do that" Tyler showed her the gun he had in his pocket.

Sharpay started to back away. Tyler charged at her so fast that when she hit the wall the lamp on her night stand fell.

-  
"You do look good Z"- Ryan was cut off by the crash that came from Sharpay's room.

Troy and Ryan both looked up. Troy ran up the stairs. He pushed the door open to Sharpay's room.

Troy looked and saw Tyler about to hit Sharpay. Troy ran and tackled him. They both went out the balcony door. The tackle was so strong that they both went over the railing and to the ground. The fall would not be enough to kill them.

While this was all happing Ryan was helping Sharpay. Before he came upstairs he had called the cops when he heard Sharpay scream.

Sharpay screamed when Troy opened the door.

"We have to get outside to make sure Troy is okay" They both headed down the stairs and then out the front door.

When they got out the front door they heard a gunshot.

They walked over to where the two boys were standing and looking at each other.

Tyler looked down at Troy's shirt. Troy looked down as well. The once white shirt was now turning red and fast. Before Troy knew it his legs gave away and he collapsed.

As soon as Sharpay saw Troy fall she ran to his side.

Tyler looked up when he heard sirens. The police got out of their car and took Tyler down. Once the gun was away from him they handcuffed him.

"Troy, baby stays with me okay I love you don't leave me please" Sharpay was crying and holding on to Troy's hand.

Troy looked at her gave her a small smile and then let the darkness take over. The last thing he heard was Sharpay calling his name.

**A/N Thank you all that reviewed, please review again lol. Story is comeing to an end. The next chapter is the last.**


	9. The New Life

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own any of the HSM people.**

**Thank you to **

Michelle

2binthafuture

Troypay4eternity

Annie1421

ZashleyTroypaylove14

Sharpay walked into her new apartment and set the box of stuff down. She smiled as she looked around. Her smile became bigger when she felt a pair of strong arms rap around her. She leaned her head back on his chest.

"This place is perfect isn't it?" She asked the person behind her.

"Yeah it is" The person answered back.

Sharpay looked up at him.

"I love you...Wildcat" Troy smiled at her.

"Haven't heard you say that it a while. I love you to" Troy kissed her and then picked up a box and took it to their room.

So, yes Troy did survive the gun shot. After he got out of the hospital they graduated. A few months ago Troy asked Sharpay to marry him. Sharpay said yes of course. They decide to move in together. The university that they both go to is just down the street.

"Wow, this place is so cool. I am so glad we live next door" Dawn said as she walked in with Jason behind her.

They decide to move in together as well only a little before Troy and Sharpay. As did Chad and Taylor they lived in the apartment building across form Troy and Sharpay's.

Taylor and Chad walked in and Sharpay hugged them both. Troy smiled at them as he walked out of the bedroom.

Ryan had gone to live in New York. He had finally started a band and was trying to get their big break.

Tyler was still in jail for attempted murder. They were all glad.

Everyone started to look around the apartment. Troy put his arms around Sharpay again.

"So, Shar you ready for a new life?" Troy looked down at her.

"Yeah, because I have to go through it with you" She smiled up at him and then they kissed. When they pulled away they looked at each other and smiled.

Troy knew that they were going to be okay every time he looked into her eyes. Troy looked up and smiled. He knew that somewhere up there his parents were proud. Troy hugged Sharpay from the back tight. She just smiled at him.

THE END

**A/N Thank you all that is it the end of the story. However I am working on a part 2. trust me you will like it, I hope. **


End file.
